What Does Family Mean?
by ChrystalK114
Summary: Chrystal finds out the true meaning of family when she discovers that her mother is Donita Donata. Now she must learn to live as a villain.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts!**

Chrystal thought she was the luckiest girl in the world.

She had gone from being an orphan with nothing, to having a full family and a home.

Then, one day, everything changed.

It was a normal, ordinary day.

But that's the thing about unexpected things.

They come when you least expect it.

Chrystal was watching her dad and uncle trade CPS discs.

"No way! I am not trading this disc!" Chris said, he was sprawled out on his stomach, elbows on the floor, with his chin resting in his hands, Martin sighed, "Fine." Martin said, "I'll trade you...my gazelle disc, for your squid disc." Chris said, "Nope! Not happenin', brother." Martin said,

_'Ding-Dong' _

"Doorbell's goin' off!" Jimmy yelled,

"So? You get it, Jimmy!" Koki said,

"No! You get it!" JZ said,

"Aviva? Can you get it?" Koki asked,

" No! Martin, can you get the door?" Aviva asked,

"Nope! I'm busy!" Martin called, as he stared at his discs,

Chris sighed, You guys are _so_ lazy!"

"So why don't you get it?" Martin asked,

"Fine, _I'll_ get it!" Chris said, as he jumped up.

But as soon as he reached the door, he was trampled by Dabio.

"You okay, Chris?" Martin asked, pulling his brother up by his arm, Chris nodded, still not sure what was happening.

Donita came in behind her henchman,

"Donita!" Chris snapped,

"Anita!" Donita said,

"Who?" Martin asked,

* * *

**Ha! The plot thickens! (Like my crazy dad says!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts!**

* * *

"Anita!" Donita replied, as she walked toward Chrystal, but Chris stepped in front of Chrystal. "Chris Angelo, dear. Mind moving?" Donita asked, "Why?" Chris asked, "So I can get to my daughter." Donita replied,

Then, there was a loud hoot of laughter, "Chrystal? Your daughter? You're crazy, woman!" Martin said,

"Just why are you in our HQ?" Chris asked,

"Oh, believe me, Chris Angelo, there are many more places I wish I could be other than here." Donita said,

"Answer the question." Chris growled, between clenched teeth. He was getting quite annoyed that Donita was intruding in his 'territory'.

"Haven't I told you? I'm here to collect my property." Donita said,

"We have nothing of yours!" Chris yelled, getting in Donita's face, "Chris." Aviva scolded, squeezing Chris' arm to let him know he should back off.

"Oh? Are you sure?" Donita asked, "Are you questioning me?!" Chris asked, "Christopher." Aviva scolded again, using his full name, this time. "I'm here for her." Donita said, pointing at Chrystal, "NOW MOVE!" Donita yelled,

"NO!" Chris said, "Hmph! Stubborn are we?" Donita asked, snapping her fingers, Dabio came over to Chris, pushing him to the side,

"Chris!" Aviva yelled, running over to him, Chris propped himself up with one arm, while rubbing his head, "Ow." Chris said, simply, "Are you okay?!" Aviva asked, Chris nodded, "Ah! Let go of me, you creep!" Chrystal yelled, as she tried to shake Donita's hand off her wrist,

Chris jumped up, grabbing Donita's wrist and pulling it off Chrystal's wrist, "NEVER touch my Daughter!" Chris snapped, "I've had enough of you! Now, get out of our Head Quarters!"

"Not until you give me my daughter!" Donita said, "She is not your daughter!" Chris yelled, "Yes she is!" Donita shouted, "Prove it!" Chris yelled, Donita pulled a couple of papers out of her big, bulky purse, and threw them in Chris' hands,

Chris unfolded them, always keeping an eye on Donita, but looked down at the writing on the paper.

Then, his eyes widened in shock. He flopped down in the orange hover chair next to him. As he stared at the paper, he put a hand to his head, "Chris? What's wrong?" Aviva asked, putting a hand on Chris' shoulder, "No. Chrystal's an orphan." Chris said,

"Surely you have your copy of the adoption papers?" Donita asked, "It's not that simple. We don't have the money an-" Donita gasped, "Oh! That means she's not your daughter by law." Donita said, "Dad-" Chrystal began,

"Not now, Chrystal. Just go to your room while Donita and I talk." Chris said,

* * *

Chrystal stomped into her room, tears filling her golden brown eyes, they felt like lava, dripping from her face, Chrystal heard Chris yelling at someone, and she began to write in her journal:

_All my life, I've been wondering who my real mom is...now I wish I didn't know. She is the last person I would've thought of, and she is nothing like me. Donita Donata is a monster and she will never be my real family._

Chrystal looked up, seeing Chris enter her room,

"Dad. Please don't say she can take me! She can't! She can't!" Chrystal wailed,

She looked at her step-dad, Chris looked at the ground, trying to hide his tears,

His hands in the pockets of his jacket, as if hiding something. Chrystal could see the papers in his pocket, "She can't...can she?" Chrystal asked, Chris looked up, and nodded, "No! Dad! I can't go with her! " Chrystal cried, she flung herself into her dad's arms,

"She has the right to take you. Your hers." Chris said, "I'm not a Donata! I'm a Kratt!" Chrystal said, "I'm sorry." Chris whispered, Donita came into Chrystal's room, "Come now, Anita. Let's go." Donita said,

Chris walked out of the room, without a word to either of them. But that was only because his eyes were filling with tears and he didn't want Chrystal to see him crying.

* * *

Chrystal had all her belongings packed. As Dabio began loading them into Donita's pink jet.

Chrystal stared up at her dad. She was silent as Chris smiled weakly at her. "I bet that big mansion is gonna be a lot of fun to run around in, huh?" Chris asked, Chrystal was silent. Chris crouched down, staring into her big golden brown eyes.

A tear rolled down Chrystal's freckled cheek. Chris wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well, now you can have everything you ever wanted." Chris said, Chrystal hugged her dad, "She'll never be my real family." Chrystal said,

Then, after releasing the hug, she stared at her dad for a long time. Which reminded Chris of a scene from a book that Chrystal had just recently finished reading. Chris smiled,

"Are you learning me by heart?" Chris asked,

"No." Chrystal replied, "I know you by heart; you're-" "Inside my heart." Chris finished, putting a silver locket around her neck.

"What's this?" Chrystal asked, inspecting the piece of jewelry. She opened it up, and saw a picture of Chris and Martin in one side, and the rest of the crew in the other, "A locket. So you don't forget us." Chris said,

"I would never forget you!" Chrystal said, hugging her dad,

"Come along, Anita!" Donita yelled, "Bye, Daddy!" Chrystal yelled, as she boarded the jet.

* * *

Chris roamed the Tortuga, aimlessly. He turned around the corner, into Chrystal's old room. It seemed so empty.

Chris walked in, seeing Chrystal had left something; a small green book with 'Chrystal' written in blue on the cover in cursive.

Chris opened it, reading the first page he flipped to;

_Thursday, November 2005_

_This marks the two year anniversary of me becoming a Kratt! I've now got a family and have had a family for two years! Daddy says my real mommy and daddy died. I wish I knew who they were!_

"No you don't." Chris said, "If you only knew back then, who your mom really was...if you only knew."

* * *

**So...review? Maybe?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts!**

* * *

As soon, as they had landed, Chrystal headed into her new room.

Dabio came in behind her, carrying her bags.

"Anita, change into these." Donita said, handing her daughter some clothes,

"No daughter of mine will be seen in those hideous clothes!" She said, marching out, with Dabio trotting along beside like a puppy following his master.

Chrystal sighed and began putting on the clothes.

The shirt was a tight, itchy, T-shirt and had the ugliest color of brownish-yellow with _bright_ neon pink stripes on it.

The pants were capris/skinny jeans, with sequins on the pockets.

Donita also made Chrystal wear her hair down (which she HATES!) with a pink bow in it.

There was also a pair of Draco earrings to match. Chrystal hated wearing the earrings, but Donita forced her.

Then, Chrystal climbed into Donita's pink limo. "There! Now, don't you look nice?" Donita asked, straightening out Chrystal's pink bow. "Yeah, as nice as a warthog wearing a tuxedo." Chrystal said,

"Oh, Come now! This outfit looks absolutely _gorgeous_ on you!" Donita said, as she fixed Chrystal's locket.

"Now I see why Uncle Martin hates you." Chrystal mumbled, glaring at Donita. Donita's eyes went wide. She slapped Chrystal across the cheek. "Don't you EVER say something like that to me again!" Donita yelled.

Chrystal glared at her mother. "Correction, now I see why Uncle Martin and _I _hate you." Chrystal said, desperately trying to choke back tears.

* * *

Soon, the limo pulled up beside a fold out restaurant. Dabio got out, and opened Donita's door.

"Hello, Miss Donata." Gourmand said, "Hello." Donita greeted her fellow villain.

"Hello, Donita." Zach said, as his mouth curved into a twisted smile.

"Zach." Donita said. Chrystal cautiously poked her head out of the limo.

"What?! It's that Wild Bratt!" Zach yelled, Chrystal ran back into the limo, but Zach grabbed Chrystal by her ankle,

"Hey! Let go of me!" Chrystal yelled, "Leave her alone, Zach! She's with me!" Donita yelled,

"WHAT?!" Zach asked, his jaw dropping in shock. Seizing the opportunity, Chrystal quickly kicked Zach in the face.

"Oof! Ow! Why you little-" Zach began. Donita cleared her throat to tell Zach 'Back off!'

"Little...sweetheart." Zach said, as he stiffly patted her head.

"Don't touch me!" Chrystal yelled, slapping Zach's hand away.

"Jeez..._touchy_..." Zach mumbled, as he walked away.

* * *

At dinner, Chrystal refused to eat.

(Mainly because it was _Shark Sushi_!) Although, the villains pestered her with questions all through dinner.

"So...you've been living with those Wild _Ratts_?! How did you survive?" Zach asked,

"That's Wild _Kratts_," Chrystal corrected, as she poked her food (if Gourmand's cooking even deserves to be _called_ food) with her fork,

"-and how do you sleep at night?! Torturing those poor animals!" Chrystal said, glaring at Zach.

Zach frowned at her. "I wouldn't be insulting the world's greatest inventor like that, little girl."

"Who? YOU?" Chrystal asked, Zach nodded,

"Oh! Then I think you mean the 'world's greatest pain in the neck'. 'Cuz that suits ya a little better." Chrystal said,

"Like I said, you shouldn't insult the world's greatest inventor! And I _am_ the world's greatest inventor! I am a genius!" Zach snapped,

"Hey Genius, your ZachBot's head just blew up." Chrystal said, pointing to the decapitated ZachBot.

Zach growled at her. "What did you do?!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that your bot blew up. I guess he's done for, now. Oh! Wait! Why don't you fix him? Go ahead, Einstein, fix 'em." Chrystal insisted,

"Donita! Control your kid!" Zach yelled

"Anita, stop pestering Zach and eat your food." Donita said,

"Oh, what? This slime ball of shark meat? No thanks. I'd rather starve than have to eat this." Chrystal said,

"What? _Slime ball? _Look, kid, my cooking is the most deelicous thing you'll ever eat!" Gourmand said,

"Oh, sure. Crime is appetizing to you." Chrystal said,

"The shark deserved to be killed! Do ya know how many people he ate?!"

"Um...none! By those standards, _you_ should also be killed because you ate _him_!" Chrystal said,

"That's it! Come 'ere, kid!" Gourmand yelled, as he tried to grab Chrystal. But Chrystal ducked just out of reach of the chef, and ran into the kitchen.

"Come and get me, Ugly!" Chrystal yelled, as she jumped onto the counter. Gourmand chased her into the kitchen and as he ran, a board creaked under him. Chrystal swung down onto one side of the loose board.

"Go ahead! Cook me or somethin'!" Chrystal yelled. Gourmand went onto the opposite side of the lose board and stood there, glaring at Chrystal. "Bye." Chrystal said, as she jumped. The Chef went flying as she stomped back down.

"Simple physics, dummy!" Chrystal yelled at the chef. Gourmand suddenly came crashing back down.

"So...who's next?" Chrystal asked. Zach's eyes went wide as she approached. He ran into his jet and it went flying away.

"ANITA MARI DONATA! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE, MISSY!" Donita yelled,

_"Oh, crud."_ Chrystal thought.

The rest of the night


End file.
